


Sherlock "The Player" Holmes

by KUZO101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUZO101/pseuds/KUZO101
Summary: Sherlock and John awake in 221b and hear an explosion, Sherlock ends up meeting Moriarty at a café, and John trys to kiss Sherlock.





	

Sherlock awoke with a small fright, he could hear John having nightmares again, Sherlock got up, rubbed his eyes and picked up his violin, and lied it on his bed, he started to look for the music sheet in which he plays from when John has nightmares. Sherlock looked all over the place but couldn’t find it. He went through to John and looked around him. There it was the symphony for John. Sherlock took back his sheet and went back for his violin, he went over to his music stand, placed down the sheet and picked up the bow and started to play. A few minutes later John woke up, Sherlock was relieved.  
“What the bloody hell, Sherlock!” Sherlock just stood there.  
“I thought we were pasted this!” Sherlock looked down for a moment, then back up at John.  
“Well you clearly thought wrong.” John was just about to reply when they heard an explosion.  
“that was 2 blocks away...” Sherlock then proceeded to run out the door in his pyjamas, he ran down the stairs past Mrs. Hudson.  
“sorry Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock ran out the door.  
“oh, John what was that loud noise?” with a confused look on him, John replied.  
“I don't know, Mrs. Hudson, that’s what we're going to see.” John then proceeded to run out the door, following Sherlock.  
The both of them ran down the street. Pushing past the crowd, they met Anderson.  
“Anderson!” He turned to look at Sherlock.  
“What's going on?” Anderson smirked.  
“Well, as far as we can tell it was just a gas cooker that exploded, but I think that Moriarty was involved.” Sherlock looked to his side with a bit of a confused face.  
“deaths?” John asked quietly.  
“one, Barry Gilmour, aged 36, shopkeeper at The River Café’s gift shop.” Sherlock looked at Anderson as if he recognised the name, he didn't, he just wanted an excuse to get away from them.  
Sherlock ran back to his flat and found some clothes to put on, he went to his room to get changed just as John walked into the flat. Sherlock takes off his shirt and starts to take of his trousers, as they get to his knees, John walks in... and Sherlock looks up.  
“get out, please.” John, starring at the bulge in Sherlock’s boxers, shakes his head.  
John goes up to Sherlock and kisses him, they stand kissing for a couple minutes... Sherlock then pulls away.  
“Please… get out...” John turns his head and then his body and walks slowly out and sits on the couch. Sherlock finally comes out.  
“why did you run back here when Anderson said The River Café?” Sherlock ignored him. He walks downstairs and outside. Sherlock called for a taxi, he got in one and went to the café. Sherlock went in to the café and sat at a table, he looked around and saw a 'help wanted' sign, a waitress came up to him, she seemed nice to Sherlock, she had long hair, brunette, blue eyes, freckles and she was tall. With a soft voice.  
“what would you like?” Sherlock smiled.  
“nothing.” With a fed up look, she turned around and went to another customer.  
At that moment someone who looked familiar walked in and went for the sign. He then went to the manager and asked for a job. After about 30 minutes, with Sherlock still at the table, he walked out giving Sherlock the eye. Sherlock then rushed up to the counter where the brunette was.  
“Who was that man, looking for a job here?” She looked blankly up from her phone.  
“sorry sir I cant tell you.” Sherlock pulled out Lestrade’s badge.  
“can you please tell me.” she looked at the badge.  
“his name is Alex Smith.” Sherlock pulls out his phone and immediately searches the name. Nothing.  
Sherlock then calls for another taxi to the police station. When he gets there he throws the badge on Lestrade’s desk and moves him out the way and searches the name. Still nothing. Sherlock then goes back to the café and takes the sign to the lab to analyse the fingerprints on it. Four arise from the sign, his, the managers, the brunettes and... Moriarty's. John then burst in.  
“Sherlock? Sherlock, where have you been, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Sherlock looked at John, then back at his screen.  
After about 10 minutes of John complaining and Sherlock ignoring, Sherlock leaves again. John looks at the screen Sherlock was at and see's the cctv footage of a man in a café, but instead of going to follow him John keeps an eye on them from the live cctv.  
Sherlock see's 'Alex' through the window, he enters the café and goes to order a cup of tea and giving 'Alex' a note saying “here, ten, tonight.” While John was watching, he couldn’t here anything, but Sherlock knew this.  
Sherlock texted John to tell him he was going back to their flat. When he got there he lied down on the couch, set his alarm for half nine incase he fell asleep and waited for ten o'clock to come. An hour or so later John came in and saw Sherlock asleep on the couch, he kissed Sherlock on the four head and got a blanket for him, then he lied down next to him and started spooning. At half nine Sherlock’s alarm went off, both Sherlock and John woke up. Sherlock made nothing of why John was lying next to him but was still surprised.  
“Go back to sleep John, preferably in your own bed.” John rubbed his eyes.  
“why. Where are you going.” Sherlock smiled.  
“No where...” John then got up and walked to his bed. Sherlock put his coat on and grabbed his phone and walked out and got another taxi to the River Café.  
Sherlock waited at the café for ten minutes before seeing 'Alex'.  
“Ah, Moriarty, you made it.” Moriarty smiled and looked at the ground.  
“how did you know, Sherlock?” Sherlock just looked at Moriarty and directed him to a near by bench.  
“You blew up an apartment that was 2 blocks from my house.” Moriarty just sat there in science. He looked at Sherlock’s eyes then his mouth and back at his eyes, Sherlock was doing the same. Moriarty leaned in for the kiss and so did Sherlock. They sat there kissing for a few minutes then someone walked by.  
“Get a room, you two.” They stopped and pulled away. The new found tension between them was unbearable, but for some reason they liked it. They ignored the strangers suggestion and carried on kissing . Sherlock leaned further into the kiss so he was lying on top of Moriarty. Moriarty grabbed Sherlock's ass and they went harder at it as if it was their last time seeing each other.  
An hour after Sherlock left John woke up again, he wandered around the apartment looking for Sherlock, he wasn’t there. So John took off his top and waited on Sherlock's bed for his return.  
Another 30 minutes later Sherlock came home, he went to Johns room to see how he was doing, he wasn’t there. Sherlock sent John a text asking where he was, he heard a little ding coming from his room, it was John's phone. Sherlock went in saw John lying asleep on his bed with his shirt off, Sherlock got changed into his pyjamas, climbed in beside John and kissed him on the forehead, then went to sleep and awaits the next day.


End file.
